Bad Day In The Office
by CatOnAMarathon
Summary: Oneshot where Reno ruins one of Rude's favorite pair of glasses.


Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Squaresoft does, or is it Square-Enix now? I have no clue anymore.

A/N: Third time I put this up. I'm as flakey as a KFC biscuit, deal with it.

Summary: Reno's drunk in a bar after an 'accident' in the office.

It was just another normal day with Reno. He was sitting on a bar stool downing what he thinks was his seventh beer. He never really kept count. Reno had ran out of the office after he 'accidently' broke Rude's favorite pair of sunglasses. Reno figured if I'm going to die. I'm going to die totally and completely smashed. Unknown to him probably more ways than one.

-

It all happened Rude was supposed to be doing some paperwork, the worst part of the job, but considering the fact that Reno would crumple it all up and play 21 with the trash basket, Rude decided to do it all himself. When he finished it was well into night and he felt nature's call. Placing his glasses on the table, he stumbled off to the bathroom cursing lazy partners and how he should update his sunglasses shrine.

Rude, coming back after going from bar to bar all day, decided that this would be the perfect time to practice his fighting. Only his drunken conscious knows why he decided to do it in the office, foregoing the training room. He noticed nobody else was in today, so why not? No one would want to be there right then anyway unless they weren't right in the head.

He had just started to swing around his electro-mag when he tripped over some of yesterdays paperballs that had missed that basket. Reno couldn't register what was going on when he crashed into Rude's desk and still didn't know what was happening when he saw the paperwork fly everywhere, but when he heard the smashing of glass he snapped out of his trance and before he could assess the damage he ran.

He ran like he had never ran before. He ran as if his life depended on it, which it sorta did, never looking back. He ran to the nearest bar, which wasn't exactly a long run. Reno told the barkeep to keep his strongest stuff coming and to put it on Rude's tap. After all, he's going to die anyway. That is why the ever-so-lovable Reno is in this dusty bar getting smashed.

-

Rude had just come back. He didn't see his partner running out but he did see the trail of paper leading out of the office. He then quickened his pace. He wasn't sure but he knew something bad had happened, something really bad.

Rude stepped into the office...and saw his desk split in two. He saw the paper sprawled out on the floor, but he didn't care right then, he wanted to find his sunglasses, those were what he was most worried about right now. That was when he saw them. He wasn't sure at first but as he got closer he was positive that they were his sunglasses. They were completely and utterly smashed, but also slightly fried. He had seen that kind of fried before.

Looking around he found it--Reno's electro-mag. Reno had forgotten it on his quest to save his ass. Rude let out an inhuman shriek which atracted the attention of Tseng.

Tseng walked into Rude and Reno's office to see all the precious work he gave them scattered all over the floor and felt his temper rise. But didn't disturb him as much as the crying Rude in the middle of all the mess.

"Rude, what happened here?" Tseng inquired.

"Reno...sunglasses...death...slow and painful...Reno... sunglasses...papers...destroyed...," was all Rude could say between sobs.

"Oh...Well. Try to be in at seven tomorrow and don't get any blood on your suit. It's a real bitch to wash out." said Tseng.

-

Back to Reno. Well, on his twelfth beer, he could no longer remember where he was. So, he decided to pick up a chick. He saw one in a dark corner.

"Is this chair empty?" Reno asked the chick, gestering to an empty chair next to her.

"Yes. And so will mine if you sit there." the chick said. Seeing Reno not leave the chick snapped, "_Are you drunk __and__ stupid? I said go away_."

Reno, scared, did what he did best that day and ran away from the scary chick in the corner.

He sighed."Oi, barkeep get me some of your strongest stuff and keep it coming." Sitting, Reno noticed a very pissed off Rude walk in looking around. Just as Rude was looking his way he ducked under a nearby table.

After a few minutes Reno was sure Rude was gone. He slowly came out and not seeing Rude put new confidence in him, so he went back to his stool.

Then he felt someone tap his shoulder...

Turning around Reno saw the man he had been running from.

The last things he thought of before he was throttled was that he was missing his electro-mag and... where was that drink he ordered.

A/N: A little thing with Reno and Rude. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
